


凜泉 - FYI

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 畢業後設定2017/3/23
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - FYI

面前的女記者正在喋喋不休，她或許說了很多，但實際上什麼也沒說，反復用冗長的詞句陳述在這間酒店裡的偶遇給她帶來的的驚喜。多話不會讓人看起來聰明或者擅長社交，而且這已經超過了泉的耐心限度。他並非有要事要辦，但也逐漸開始不耐煩，在這個時候他沒法捕捉她言語中的信息，或是記住她濃妝的容貌，只能保持禮貌的微笑，適時地給予應付式的回答。  
對，要禮貌，要給予對方期待的反應，適當調整嘴角彎起的角度，使自己的笑容看起來不會太僵硬。事實上他的臉早已經僵硬了，即使在這種場合浸染多年，有些事始終讓人厭煩。幸好他的救星出現了——和他們一同入住酒店的女模特後輩剛好出現，泉故意叫住她，揮手示意她過來，順水推舟為自己的後輩與女記者互相介紹，積極又聰明的年輕小女孩很快就纏上了女記者，用上比平時高八度的營業式甜美聲音，這讓他開始頭疼，剛好藉此告別脫身，離開了大堂走到酒店的電梯前。  
超~煩的。  
在數著電梯顯示的樓層數字時，他在心裡不滿地抱怨。  
不過這樣就好。運氣好的話，那個女孩可以在記者那裡混個臉熟和留下一個好印象，儘管她的意圖太過明顯，演技也略嫌拙劣，順便泉也可以減少一點在酒店裡被隨時盯著的麻煩。誰知道那個出名消息靈通的雜誌記者是不是故意選擇和他們住在同一間酒店的？  
從夢之咲畢業後一年多，他作為模特兒事業算得上一帆風順，今年初接到的一個香水廣告平面照更讓他在年輕女性之中的人氣急升，工作頻繁而至，前幾個月因為偶然的機會還出演過一個人氣樂隊的MV。  
作為模特的人氣先不說，畢業之後他的志向可不只是作為模特。畢業的時候，knights的五個人之間達成了一個兩年的約定。兩年以後，等五人之中年紀最小的司畢業以後，knights將會作為五人團體正式出道。如今兩年之約即將來臨，除了司以外的四個人都已畢業，活躍在各自的領域之中，為組合出道打下人氣基礎。他和嵐不用說，自然是繼續模特的工作，就算是自由得過頭的笨蛋國王leo，也總算是規矩地步入了音樂人的領域……  
在胡思亂想之中，他走進了二樓的酒吧。  
有人叫他的名字。他的一個模特同輩拿著酒杯走過來，再自然不過地和他開始交談。因為一同外出攝影而在這間酒店入住的幾個同行，打算今晚在這裡喝一杯。泉表示了同意。20歲生日剛剛過去，酒的味道他已經嘗過幾次，即使對這種讓許多人沉迷的味道還不能完全習慣和理解，起碼在必須喝的場合下不至於太狼狽。  
即使如此，拿起酒杯的他仍然很謹慎，僅僅是淺嘗了一口，感覺冰涼的液體順著喉嚨流下時帶來灼燒的感覺。這樣的酒容易醉，但被葡萄酒的香氣吸引，他喝完了一大杯，芳香充滿口腔的同時，心跳也開始加速。在他放下酒杯的時候，酒吧的另一頭傳來了鋼琴的聲音。  
同輩剛好說了個笑話，幾個人發出輕鬆的笑聲，他敷衍地露出一個禮節性的笑容，轉過頭去尋覓吸引他注意力的琴聲。不愧是這個地區最著名的五星酒店，這裡的酒吧有一部三角鋼琴，一直心不在焉的他現在才留意到，剛才還是空的琴櫈上坐著一個年輕男子，從泉的角度看不清他的臉。  
他的出現讓周圍出現了一陣小騷動，旁邊的人幾乎都被他吸引了注意力，開始聚集在四周，有人已經開始小聲議論。  
看，那個人是不是最近在電視上出現過的，泉前輩以前的同學？  
後輩的女模特發出小聲的驚呼，泉忍不住又產生了好奇心，側頭向那邊看了一眼。  
彈琴的人很年輕，穿著一身黑色西裝，游刃有餘地彈奏著華麗的旋律，讓人一見難忘的深紅色眼睛並沒有專注地看著琴鍵，而是懶洋洋地掃視周圍被他的演奏吸引的人，然後很自然地，和泉的視線交會。  
好久不見。  
朔間凛月的眼神仿佛在對泉這樣說。他瞇起眼睛，露出愉快又得意的笑容。

和眼前的這個人明明只是半年不見，這時在意想不到的這個地方重逢，竟讓泉有一種久違了大半輩子的感覺。他最後一次得知凛月的消息，是在嵐的口中聽說的。自從今年三月從夢之咲學園畢業以後，凛月的行蹤就開始飄忽不定，泉和他上一次見面還是畢業禮的時候，通過手機的交流也越來越少，不知道什麽時候開始，漸漸就斷了聯絡。  
然而一個月前，憑著當紅組合Undead的隊長朔間零的弟弟這一身份，在跟著他的哥哥上過一次娛樂節目以後，朔間凛月這個名字一時受到了公眾的矚目。據嵐所說，和零在同一組合的阿多尼斯告訴他，凛月在出國半年以後突然回到日本，似乎是決定了正式出道。  
聽到這個消息的泉什麼也沒有說，幾乎是毫無反應，然後他打開LINE，往下拉了很久才翻到與凛月的對話。上面顯示最後對話的時間已經是大半年前，兩個人都沒有試圖聯絡過對方，也許這算是一種無言的信任，他從心底抱著這樣一種幻想，覺得即使沒有收到對方的信息，不依靠通訊軟件，憑著他們對彼此的熟悉，兩個人的關係也不會改變。  
但是毫無變化的幾個月過去，這種所謂的無言的信任再也不能讓人信任了。凛月的出國，作為偶像出道，這些事情不是由凛月親自告訴泉，而是從別人口中轉述，仿佛凛月和他之間的距離早已經遠離了一樣。  
即使是與凛月重逢的現在，回想起這種感覺仍然讓人難受。  
站在凛月的視線之中，泉遲疑了幾秒，選擇了轉過頭去。過了幾分鐘，他忍不住又轉過去，坐在鋼琴前的那個人沒有再四處張望，而是全神投入地看著眼前的琴鍵。泉又有點失落，獨自坐了一會，舉起酒杯又喝了一口。

酒吧的人越來越多了。和酒店的其他地方類似，這裡充滿了明亮過頭的燈光、燦爛的笑容，還有熱鬧而不吵雜的暖和氣氛。同伴們在隨意地閒聊，剛剛完成了幾天的攝影工作，一行人都相當開心，在討論明天出去遊玩的計劃。在這樣的環境下，他的神經仍然沒有放鬆過。  
泉假裝不經意地轉過頭去，遠遠地用眼角餘光掃視了一眼。有個年輕的女孩子似乎是認出了凛月，興奮地走到他身邊，從皮包中拿出一本雜誌之類的書籍請他在上面簽名，剛剛彈完一曲的凛月露出標準的笑容，似乎是一口答應了，從口袋裡取出鋼筆——現在的他竟然也會隨身帶筆了，在握著鋼筆寫字的時候，還是和以前一樣，習慣性調皮地轉一下手上的筆。泉心不在焉地留意著他簽名的動作，自然地開始觀察他的手。凛月的手還是一樣的蒼白而瘦削，剛才在彈鋼琴的時候泉就注意到了，這雙手剛才在琴鍵上靈巧地起舞，彈奏出能吸引整個酒吧的目光的旋律，在以前，這雙手曾經撫摸他的臉，在無比接近的距離之下……  
泉感到自己臉頰發熱，不得不咬住嘴唇，強迫自己不再思考。不遠處的凛月在書的扉頁寫了一個簽名，笑著把書遞給他面前的女孩。在泉又倒了一杯酒的時候，他發現站在凛月身邊的人又換成了另一個人，看來凛月的粉絲還不少，泉的內心不免有點酸溜溜，他絕對不會承認，想象著假如現在和凛月站在一起的人是自己……  
其他幾個同行的模特也來了，陪伴在一起的還有公司的經紀人。他們聚集在一起，倒酒，乾杯，討論這次的工作，說幾個無傷大雅的笑話，一起誇張地大笑。處於這種輕鬆快活的氣氛之中，泉一直心不在焉，從剛才開始，鋼琴聲已經消失了一段時間，他在對著同伴微笑的同時，無意識地一直向四周張望。  
這種感覺很奇妙，當他在自己視野之中時，自己如坐針氈，不得不盡力表現得自然一點；當他離開了視野，又感覺若有所失，視線自動地開始尋找他的身影。  
從某種意義上說，這是一種無盡的折磨。他藉口去洗手間離開了酒吧， 在路上又遇見了那個女記者，對方再次熱情地纏上了他，表示了想要採訪凛月的想法，希望泉能把她介紹給自己的前隊友。  
我和他只是以前的同學……而且很久沒有聯繫了。  
他用這句話委婉地拒絕了。儘管是事實，他說出這句話以後，內心還是忍不住泛起一絲苦澀。對方有點失望地向他道謝，但是表情看起來並沒有放棄。在她離開以後，泉站在原地幾秒鐘，轉身向著酒吧的露臺走去。  
他只是想去吹吹風，並不是想去尋找凛月。他對自己這麼說。  
但是他偏偏遇見了。在泉推開露臺的門那一瞬間，他看見了站在角落陰暗處的凛月，還有幾乎貼在他懷中的女孩子。他僵在原地，手還扶在門上，不知道應該進去還是離開。  
泉曾經想過隔了這麼久，下一次見到凛月的話要告訴他，之前他出演的那個節目裡耍帥過了頭而顯得非常好笑。可是當他以這種尷尬的方式與凛月重逢時，他什麼都說不出來，大腦一片空白，喉嚨乾澀，連應該如何反應也忘記了思考。  
三個人面面相覷，最後他決定什麼也不說，假裝沒有看見眼前的兩個人，轉頭離開，連身後凛月呼喚自己名字的聲音也沒有理會，徑直走向洗手間。  
既然不知道說什麼，不如乾脆無視眼前發生的一切……順帶可以忘記就好了。  
但這不可能。  
他也許是想回到正常的……不對，是回到普通的人生去吧，慢慢地離開那一段過去，選擇一個異性的伴侶，不管是逢場作戲也好，真心也好。不過以後作為偶像出道的話，這樣的緋聞還是能免則免吧，長年在偶像的世界目濡耳染，這樣的規矩他不可能不知道。泉在內心以冷靜得可怕的態度想著。即使一年多之前的他們，曾經是比那樣更親密的關係。  
但是從某種角度上來說，他不應該接近凛月半分。  
對一個偶像來說，有什麼比傳出緋聞對象更糟糕？  
被傳出一個同性的緋聞對象。  
他盯著手上滴下的水珠，擦拭雙手的動作不知不覺停了下來。  
本來想洗個臉清醒一下被酒精熏得昏昏沉沉的頭腦，不過已經沒有必要了，因為剛才看見的事，他感覺自己的酒醉已經好了一大半。  
所以走回酒吧的時候，他錯誤地判斷自己還能喝更多。

這個晚上過得相當漫長。  
酒精發揮的眩暈讓人有飄飄然的感覺，泉已經不記得手中拿著酒的是第幾杯，也不記得前一分鐘和同伴閒聊的內容，他也沒有再去看坐在鋼琴前的凛月，寧可只看著手中的酒杯，和杯中泛著冷冽光芒的琥珀色液體，然後仰頭把它一口喝完。  
假如鳴上嵐在這裡的話，一定已經開始喋喋不休地抱怨泉露出的醉態。他也清楚自己有點醉了。同伴問他是否需要一杯清水，他拒絕了，但是放下了酒杯沒有再喝一口，不想讓自己在這種場合因為酒醉而出醜。  
鋼琴聲再次響起，在這種氣氛之中 ，唯一靜靜流淌的優美鋼琴聲反而顯得格格不入。泉對這首曲子很熟悉，凛月曾經彈過幾次，在他們還是夢之咲學園的學生的時候。他嘗試想起樂曲的名字，卻絲毫沒有印象，只能隱約記起是一首夜曲，凛月告訴他這首曲子的名字，已經是一兩年前的事了，時間不知不覺已經過了這麼久，久得時間讓某些曾經十分熟悉的事物變得陌生。  
後輩的女生已經回來了，若無其事地捧著一杯雞尾酒加入了眾人 的談話之中。泉努力不去和她說話，不想讓她發現自己的異樣，於是轉過頭去看向窗外深黑色的天空之下的明亮夜景。  
黑夜之中掩藏著許多隱秘的事，每一扇房門背後，隱秘的角落處，都有可能隱藏著不為人知的秘密。  
他看著夜色中深邃的漆黑，忽然感到渾身發涼，以及深深的疲倦，放下酒杯開始搓揉眉心。經紀人走過來悄悄問他是否喝多了，他便順勢假裝醉酒，決定回去房間休息，並拒絕了經紀人的陪伴，不想被別人看見自己醉酒的樣子。看見他通紅的臉，其他同行也沒有多挽留，紛紛問候他晚安。  
坐電梯 的時候他的頭暈又加劇了，所以一回到房間，他就不得不坐下來休息。泉很清楚自己的酒量，所以在感覺到酒精開始發揮作用的時候，他就沒有再喝過一口，即使這樣，剛才喝下的酒也讓他感到了相當的醉意。  
臭死了。  
他對一身酒臭的自己厭煩地發出一句自言自語，正準備換下衣服去洗個澡，房間的門被敲響了。他打開門，看見凛月又一次出現在面前。  
“小瀨。”  
凛月突然的出現讓他頓時清醒了不少，只是來不及反應，愣在原地說不出話。  
“我能進去吧？”  
泉遲疑了幾秒，沉默地側身讓他進來，關門前習慣性地向門外四處張望，確認沒有人看見。凛月走進房間，自然地就坐在泉的床上，環視這個房間。  
“小瀨住的房間好大~床也好大，看來讓我今晚在這裡住下也沒問題吧？”  
“……小熊君，你真是一點都沒變。”  
直到現在，泉終於有時間可以在這樣近的距離觀察久違的這個人。他似乎長高了，或者只是因為更消瘦了所帶來的錯覺，身上的西服讓他看起來褪去了幾分過去的稚氣，只有神態和以前相差無幾，帶著懶散的笑意。  
“欸？小瀨有點冷淡啊，久別重逢的第一句話只有這個，還是說其實醉得很厲害？”  
“根本沒有醉，只是有點頭暈……你是來幹嘛的？”  
“當然是來見小瀨了。小瀨沒有想念我嗎？”  
“才沒有……”  
“又來了，小瀨的標準答案~”  
凛月笑得彎起眼睛，他的這副神情讓泉有點恍惚，好像又回到了在夢之咲學園時的日子，但是一想起剛才發生的事，他的頭腦就急速地冷靜下來，久別重逢的興奮，或是敘舊的想法，全部被他拋到了腦後。  
仿佛沒有注意到他的心不在焉，凛月自顧自地開始說起話。  
“我呢，是因為受到兄長朋友的邀請，所以偶爾會在這裡的酒吧彈琴。雖然出道也好，在這裡的演出也好，總是依靠兄長的人脈這一點讓人不太舒服，但是這也是沒有辦法的事……正好前段時間聽說小瀨會在這裡的酒店住幾天，所以就一口答應了。”  
坐在床上的凛月打了個哈欠，終於收起了輕鬆的表情，抬頭看向泉。  
“這麼久不見了，小瀨不想知道我這段時間都去了哪裡嗎？”  
當然想知道，而且他想知道的事情太多了。有很長一段時間他時常在想著凛月，不管是在工作忙碌的時候，還是夜晚臨睡前打開手機的時候。想起過去的那段時間，泉忍不住咬緊嘴唇，壓下內心複雜難言的感覺，簡單地應了一聲：  
“嗯。”  
“從夢之咲畢業以後，我去了紐約，之後的半年一直在進行唱歌和舞蹈的訓練。要問原因的話……也許是為了knights，為了以後出道的準備吧。去年的時候我第一次在電視的綜藝節目上看見小瀨，當時還在單純地驚訝原來小瀨已經有相當高的人氣，但是一想到這樣下去，如果我和小瀨，還有和其他人的距離越來越遠的話，突然就笑不出來了……這種擔心很無聊吧，但是比小瀨遲畢業一年的我，是真的在擔心這樣的問題。”  
“……笨蛋。”  
泉小聲說道。沒有想到，在無法見面的半年間，自己在為各種胡思亂想煩惱的同時，凛月也同樣有屬於他自己的煩惱和不安。  
“是啊，我真是個笨蛋。一直到後來出道為止，我曾經不下百次想在LINE和小瀨問候一句，但就是沒有勇氣，想著小瀨也許工作很忙，或者乾脆用時差這個理由放棄了，所以後來都沒有再和小瀨聯繫……抱歉，一定很讓你擔心吧。”  
“……算是，有一點點擔心吧。”  
“不過，現在的我總算是能追上小瀨了，對吧？”  
凛月握住他的手，低聲而誠懇地看著他的眼睛說道。假如沒有剛才發生的那件事，泉現在一定會被他的話打動……假如沒有剛才那件事的話。  
他深吸一口氣，掙脫了凛月的手，不忍心去看對方錯愕的表情，轉過頭去。  
“……既然是這樣的話，起碼注意一下自己的行為怎麼樣？剛才那種會被人看見的事就不要再做了吧，起碼……不要在被人看見的地方。”  
“剛才那種事……？”  
“別裝傻了，我是說，剛才你和那個女孩……今晚酒吧裡有個很有名的娛樂雜誌記者，如果今晚撞見你們的人不是我而是她，接下去發生的事就不用我說了吧？作為偶像的人氣會怎麼樣，這個你一定也很清楚吧。”  
他努力不去看凛月的眼睛，一口氣說完這些話，有種鬆一口氣的解脫感。  
空氣暫時陷入了膠著的沉默。然後凛月開口了。  
“小瀨，剛才的事是誤會……不過我想我應該知道她這樣做的理由了，小瀨那個後輩的女孩子，看來很精明嘛。”  
“……什麼意思？”  
面對泉愕然的反應，凛月從容不迫，開始說起剛才發生的事。  
“剛才我走到露臺吹風的時候，那個女孩主動走過來說是你的後輩，也是我的粉絲，所以我和她聊了一會，然後她就突然撲過來抱住我不放，說喜歡我，我還沒來得及推開她，小瀨就走進來了……事情就是這樣。”  
“喔，是嗎。”  
泉的語氣之中有明顯的不信任，還有掩飾不住的嫉妒。  
“假如那個時候走進來的是那個記者，結果肯定就如那個女孩所願了吧。”  
“……欸？”  
泉用了幾秒鐘才終於想通了凛月的話。他喝得有點多了，沒有想到酒精的作用和嫉妒心會讓他失去了正常的判斷力。想藉著緋聞的機會出名，這種方法以他現在的名氣來說根本不會去想，但是他的那個後輩顯然不一樣……想清了事情的緣由，他不由得低下頭，陷入了焦躁和懊惱之中。  
“那看來，是我誤會了……”  
凛月看了泉一會，突然笑了起來。  
“不過能看見小瀨吃醋的樣子，還是很值得高興的。”  
“才沒有吃醋……”  
泉睜大眼睛，幾乎是下意識地想反駁。結果到了現在，自己在他面前還是像以前一樣，只要和他一起，自己就開始失控，不復平常的冷靜，而原因他比誰都清楚。  
他不甘心地咬著下唇，像宣告投降一樣，小聲說出一句細不可聞的話。  
“……都是你的錯，小熊君。”  
他等著下一句話凛月繼續戲弄自己的失態，可是凛月沒有說話，而是走過來伸手覆上了他的臉頰。久違的觸摸讓泉無法抑制地顫抖了一下。凛月正站在他面前極近的距離，用毫無掩飾的熾熱眼神看著他。  
“那我要負起責任了。我可以吻你嗎，小瀨？”  
“等等，我喝了、很多酒……”  
泉開始結巴，慌張得向後退了一步，但是在凛月的注視下，他連拒絕的聲音也有點底氣不足，畢竟實際上他和凛月一樣，渴望這樣的獨處和親密接觸已經很久了，凛月沒有給他猶豫的時間，摟住他的腰迅速地吻上他的嘴唇。泉放棄了抵抗，閉上眼睛，雙手主動環繞上凛月的肩膀。  
同樣的體溫，同樣的氣味，連親吻時的小習慣也沒有改變，這些熟悉的感覺都讓他感覺安心，又迅速點燃了他的興奮，比酒精更讓人陶醉和飄然。遵循內心深處的慾望，貪婪地渴求著對方，同時感受對方的索求，這種欣喜就像電流流過身體一樣，讓體溫開始上升，理智瀕臨失控……  
在泉感覺快要不能思考的時候，凛月終於放開按住泉後腦的手，又依依不捨地舔了一下泉的下唇，呼吸急促的兩個人才分開，唾液在唇間拉開一條透明的細線。泉的嘴唇仍然微微張開，期待著下一步更深入的接觸，從交纏的視線之中就能看出，在解開剛才小小的誤會以後，他們都懷著同樣熱切的渴望，迫不及待地想傾訴對彼此的思念——  
“小瀨，我要先離開一會，等我處理完那邊的事……”  
凛月的聲音有點沙啞，眼睛也變得深紅，顯然也在極力抑制住興奮。泉的大腦仍然無法思考，只能簡單地點頭。他們又短促地親吻了一下，凛月轉身離開，打開房間的門離開前，又回頭意味深長地看了他一眼。  
“晚上，我會再來的。”  
門被關上了，只剩下泉獨自一人留在房間之中，環繞在耳邊的是屬於自己尚未平復的呼吸聲。他看了一眼墻上的時鐘。9點45分，正是夜晚開始的時候。久違的親吻觸感還殘留在唇上，他無力地坐在床上，回想起剛才的事讓他渾身發熱，好像身體內燃燒著一團火，而點燃這團火的是凛月，現在他離開了，等到晚一點的時候，他還會再回到這裡，接下來的這個夜晚，還有以後的許多時間，足夠他們慢慢地填滿這半年的空白。  
他躺倒在床上閉上眼睛，數著自己急促的心跳聲，開始計算這場人生中最漫長的等待。

End


End file.
